1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling a system via a web browser, and more particularly to controlling a media generation system via a web browser.
2. Description of Related Art
As more people become familiar with Web Browser software environments, it has become desirable to incorporate Web Browser software application in systems or devices to control the operation of the system devices. In particular, it is desirable to control systems by navigating through a plurality of Web pages. Web Browser environments, however, are stateless because they do not differentiate web pages as navigation occurs. When a web browser is used to request a system or device to perform a particular action, several steps may be required. Meanwhile, a different web page could be accessed without completing the required steps and without knowledge of the previous request. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that incorporates Web Browser software application to employ the Web Browser software application to effectively control some or all functions of the system.